dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shop
The shop is where you can buy new attacks, health potions, Kaio-ken abilities, and even strength boosts using your Zeni. Items will be refilled on every 14th. You get 500 XP for each item you buy. You may only buy 1/4 of the items full stock per month. Health *Health Potion: 25 in stock. Restores all health. (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: 15 in stock Restores 1/4 health and fatigue, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires Zeni under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge Ki Attacks Basic attacks *Ki Blast: Requires 1 hour in training to achieve. *Energy Ball: Requires 2 hours in training to achieve. *Energy Wave: Requires 3 hours in training to achieve. *Explosion Wave: Requires 10 hours of training to achieve. *Barrier: Requires 5 hours of training to achieve. *Solar Flare: Reduces enemy speed by 50%, enemy speed increases by 5% each time you land a hit until the enemy reaches max base speed. Usable once every 5 turns. Requires 10 hours of training to achieve. *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. Saiyan Attacks *Kamehameha: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required. (Saiyans, humans, Majins, or half-breeds only) *Finger Spread Beam: Requires 60 hours in training to achieve, level 7 required. (Saiyans and half-breeds only) *Galick Gun: Requires 70 in training to achieve. (Saiyans and half-breeds only) *Explosive Madan: Requires 80 hours in training to achieve. (Saiyans, Namekians, or half-breeds only) *Big Bang Attack: Requires 90 hours in training to achieve, level 9 required. (Saiyans and half-breeds pnly) *Final Flash: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans and half-breeds only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 400 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan and half-breed only) Human Attacks *Dodon Ray: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Humans, Aliens, Androids of all kinds or half-breeds only) *Scattershots: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Humans and half-breeds only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required. (Humans and half-breeds only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Humans and half-breeds only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans and half-breeds only) *Masenko: Requires 80 hours in training. (Humans, Namekians, or half-breeds only) Namek Attacks *Explosive Madan: Requires 80 hours in training to achieve. (Saiyans, Namekians, or half-breeds only) *Destructive Wave: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Namekians, or half-breeds only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 130 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Namekians, or half-breeds only) *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or half-breeds only) *Hellzone Grenade: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Namekians or half-breeds only) *Light Grenade: Requires 140 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians or half-breeds only) *Mystic Flasher: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve. Level 13 required (Namekians or half-breeds only) Demon Attacks *Evil Flame: Requires 40 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required. (Demons and half-breeds only) *Evil Spear: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Demons and half-breeds only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 100 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required. (Demons, or half-breeds only) *Evil Impulse: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve, level 9 required. (Demons and half-breeds only) *Darkness Flame: Requires 180 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Demons, or half-breeds only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or half-breeds only) Ice-jin Attacks *Death Beam: Requires 50 hours in training to achieve. (Ice-jins, Aliens, and half-breeds only) *Homing Destructo Disk: Requires 80 hours of training to achieve. (Ice-jins and half-breeds only) *Crazy Finger Beam: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Ice-jins and half-breeds only) *Nova Strike: Requires 115 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required. (Ice-jins only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jins or half-breeds only) *Supernova: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Ice-jins only) Alien Attacks *Explosion Wave: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens or half-breeds only) *Scatter Finger Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens or half-breeds only) *Imprisonment Ball: Requires 90 hours of training to achieve. (Aliens and half-breeds only) *Gigantic Blaze: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Aliens or half-breeds only) *Alien Annihilation: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve, level 22 required. (Aliens and half-breeds only) Android Attacks *Infinity Bullet: Requires 30 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds only) *Bionic Punisher: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds only) *High-Pressure Energy Wave: Requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds) *Power Blitz: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 21 required. (Androids, all kinds or half-breeds) Majin Attacks *Angry Explosion: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Majins or half-breeds only) *Vanishing Beam: Requires 70 hours of training to achieve. (Majins and half-breeds only) *Genocide Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Majins or half-breeds only) *Innocence Express: Requires 120 hours of training to achieve. (Majins and half-breeds only) *Chocolate Beam: Requires 145 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Majins, or half-breeds only) *Planet Burst: Requires 200 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Majins only) Giant Attacks * Chou Makousen: Can be launched ignoring fatigue, effects entire enemy team, requires 75 hours of training to achieve. (Giants only) * Rock Thow: Requires 90 hours of training to achieve. (Giants only) * Monster Crush: Lowers enemy speed by 5% if hits, requires 110 hours of training to achieve. (Giants only) * Chou Makouhou: Can be launched ignoring fatigue, requires 150 hours of training to achieve. (Giants only) * Super Explosive Wave: Effects entire enemy team, requires 225 hours of training to achieve. (Giants only) Magic * Thunder Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random thunder magic technique. Z 4,000 * Fire Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random fire magic technique. Z 4,000 * Wind Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random wind magic technique. Z 4,000 * Water Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random water magic technique. Z 4,000 * Light Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random light magic technique. Z 4,000 * Dark Elemental Tome: Teaches 1 random dark magic technique. Z 4,000 Speed, Damage, Power, and Magic *Speed Potion: 9 in stock. Gifts 6 speed. (Can not be used during fight) Z 10,000 *Damage Potion: 9 in stock. Gifts 6 damage. (Can not be used during fight) Z 10,000 *Power Level Potion: 4 in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000. (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 * Max HP Potion: 6 in stock. Boosts max HP by 7,500 (Can not be used during fight) Z 10,000. *Kaio-ken Capsule: 1 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your Kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the Kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 40 in stock. Androids only. (energy absorbing) Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 22 in stock. Androids only. (perpetual) (must go to hospital for installation) Z 2,500 * Carbon Poly-Fiber Frame: 15 in stock. +25% Speed, +25% Health. Must be installed at hospital. Only one frame can be installed at a time. Non-active frames must be reinstalled. Bonuses are present as long as frame is installed. Androids only. 30,000 Z * Weighted Hypo-Organic Frame: 9 in stock. +50% Strength, +30% Health, -25% Speed. Must be installed at hospital. Only one frame can be installed at a time. Non-active frames must be reinstalled. Bonuses are present as long as frame is installed. Androids only. 30,000 Z * 50 Megaton Bomb: 3 in stock. Makes self-destruct do 5x more damage. Must be installed at hospital. Can only be used once. Androids only. 20,000 Z * Military-Grade Railgun: 14 in stock. Weapon twice as powerful than gun installed into body. Must be installed at hospital. Androids only. 25,000 Z * Kendo-Style Rapier: 9 in stock. A small, but fast poker sword built into the body that multiplies speed by 50% while using. Must be installed at hospital. Androids only. 20,000 Z Factions and Faction Upgrades *Create your own faction: Creates a page to contain your faction. Z 50,000 *Private RP Area: Creates a spot in your headquarters for private role-play within your faction. Z 25,000 and 2,500,000 PL *Private Training Area: Creates a spot in your headquarters for private training within your faction. Z 40,000 and 71,000,000 PL *Private Battle Area: Creates a spot in your headquarters for private battles within your faction. Z 60,000 and 1,235,000,000 PL *Membership Expansion 25: Allows there to be a max of 25 members in your faction instead of 10. Z 40,000 and 36,500,000,000 *Membership Expansion 50: Allows there to be a max of 50 members in your faction instead of 25 (requires previous expansion first). Z 70,000 and 50,000,000,000 PL Weapons * Sword: 44 in stock. Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. Z 5,000 * Gun: 90 in stock. Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent, has it's own rush count of 10 and does 10% more damage. You will become invincible to bullets when your are level 25. Z 15,000 * Machine Gun: 20 in stock. Allows a user to shoot bullets in rapid succession at the opponent (increases speed by X1.5 while using), has it's own rush count of 20 and does 10% more damage. You will become invincible to bullets when your are level 25. Z 30,000 Other *Potara Earring: 28 in stock. Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Knowledge of The Fusion Dance: 31 in stock. Gives knowledge about how to use the fusion dance. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 0 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 25,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 15 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 15 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 10,000 *Shut Down Remote: 3 in stock. Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of normal. Half-breeds have to be at 1/5 power. Z 20,000 *Combat Gloves: 61 in stock. Increases damage done by 25% and decreases the damage done to you by 25% if blocked. Z 10,000 *Magical Scepter: 13 in stock. This scepter allows for more focused attacks and increase magical damage of attack by X1.5. Z 7,000 *Necklace of Power: 31 in stock. Gives the wearer an extra 100,000 mana. Z 10,000 *Super Necklace of Power: 5 in stock. Gives the wearer an extra 2,500,000 max mana. Z 25,000 * Energy Drink: 8 in stock. Increases the users max fatigue by 25. Z 5,000 * Dr. Briefs Specially Formulated Energy Drink: 2 in stock. Increases the users max fatigue by 75. Z 13,000 * Energy Shot: 10 in stock. Gives the user 50 fatigue, can be used in battle. Z 6,000 *Capsule Corporation Life Preserving Device: 10 in stock. Automatically ejects the wearer from his current battle the moment their HP would fall below 10% HP, user only earns 1/2 the XP they normally would earn from the fight, does not work during boss battles, has a 3% chance of breaking with each connected hit. Z 65,000 Auction House Here, anybody can auction or sell any items they buy or find, whether it be dragon balls, or attack capsules, they can be sold here. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days wins. Also, bids must be a multiple of 1,000, meaning the minimum bid to increase is 1,000 Zeni. Special Auction! As another thanks to all of our members who are with us for our celebration of 100 pages, I'm throwing out another tempting treat for your wallet. The 100 page gift basket. This special gift basket contains the following special prizes: *25 Senzu Beans *100,000,000 PL *100,000,000 Mana *1 Faction or Faction upgrade of choice *Instant memorization of all your race's rush and energy attacks *Instant memorization of one type of magic (wind, thunder, fire) *1 extra signature attack (ignores the 5 signature limit) *Another saga story *1 Capsule Corporation Life Preserving Device *Free Tuition, 1 free training, and 1 free sparring in any one training school *The power to revive the Dragon Balls early, 1 time only *2nd child (must have a current partner) *Free choice of your DB real character trainer *3 free level ups. *A special artifact (will play a key part in a future saga) Looks good, eh? This special auction ends in 100 days, on March 14th, to give you time to get your money. *Starting Bid: 100,000 Z *Caraba: 200,000 Z *Natch: 400,000 Z *Alyra: 525,000 Z *Natch: 700,000 Z *Shintaro: 775,000 Z *Natch: 930,000 Z *Shintaro: 1,000,000 Z Shintaro wins the 100 page pack for 1,000,000 zeni! House Auction Have you ever wanted to last longer, have more stamina? Ever needed that little extra boost to help cross the finish line? Well, with steroids, you can! Steroids will increase your maximum fatigue by 150 so you can fight longer! * Starting Bid: 20,000 Z * Sakemi: 21,000 Z * Alyra: 25,000 Z * Rin: 30,000 Z * Alyra: 35,000 Z Category:Shops